Black Ice Zombies
Black Ice Zombies is an on-going storyline created by Anakin Nakamura. The storyline revolves around the Nazi Germany black operations organization Black Ice and the Strategic Allied Forces' group T.I.T.A.N. during an alternate World War II. The storyline itself will only have two story arcs and several Survival maps. Unlike Treyarch's Zombies or all other Zombies' experiences, Black Ice Zombies is more grounded and has a pinch of realism to it, meaning there is no Demonic Announcer, Hellhounds, the Mystery Box or all of those fantasy magic elements. The Zombies in this storyline are a result of a man-made serum. Despite not featuring fantasy/magic elements, Power-Ups remain the same for the sake of gameplay. Story The Glatteis black operations is founded in 1935 by an unknown group of Nazi German military officers and place Generaloberst Heinrich Richtofen in charge of the unit. Under Richtofen's leadership, the group was involved in numerous clandestine and covert operations throughout the Second World War and by 1944, the group had at least 250+ personnel serving within it. Black Ice's founders advised Führer Adolf Hitler against his decision to declaring war against the United States, which would've brought more pressure on their war effort. Due to this decision, Nazi Germany was able to defeat the Allies in Europe, occupying the United Kingdom, France and the Soviet Union, all of which had established puppet governments governing their civilian populations. Nazi Germany became the central power within Europe with unrivaled power and fortified their borders and coasts to prevent an American or Canadian invasion. Although the Italian Empire was allied with Nazi Germany due to the Pact of Steel, the Italians eventually became too much of burden and Nazi Germany invaded and occupied Italy in early 1941, establishing a Fascist government in its place. Between 1942 and 1944, Peter Mathias Müller, Ernst Von Schnee, Dr. Wilhelm Schultz and Ilse Kissling were all recruited into Black Ice by Heinrich Richtofen. Schultz being able to continue his research into his serum X115. In 1945, Dr. Wilhelm Schultz oversaw a research division at Excavation Site 64 based in Lorraine, Fascist France, believing to have found something of interest to Black Ice, though are unable to discover it as the forces of the undead overrun the location, prompting the Strategic Allied Forces to send a team of T.I.T.A.N. operatives to covertly investigate. Maps Morgendämmerung der Toten.png| Morgendämmerung der Toten Nordlichter.PNG| Nordlichter Excavation Site 64.png| Excavation Site 64 Main *Blizzard of Glatteis **1: Morgendämmerung der Toten **2: Zorn der Toten **3: Nordlichter **5: Sturz Europas Survival *4: Excavation Site 64 All maps are numbered in chronological order. Characters *Peter Mathias Müller *Ernst Von Schnee *Dr. Wilhelm Schultz *Ilse Kissling *Hanna Solé *Norman Dawson *Seamus O'Sullivan *Solveig Fia Bjornstad Peter.jpg| Peter Mathias Müller Ernst.PNG| Ernst Von Schnee Wilhelm.PNG| Dr. Wilhelm Schultz Ilse.PNG| Ilse Kissling Hanna.PNG| Hanna Solé Norman.PNG| Norman Dawson Seamus.PNG| Seamus O'Sullivan Solveig.png| Solveig Fia Bjornstad Features Weapons Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Stamin-Up *Mule Kick *Der Wunderfizz **Double Tap Root Beer **PhD Flopper **Deadshot Daiquiri **Electric Cherry II **Tombstone Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Storylines Category:Black Ice Zombies